Enamorada de mi sensei
by Sakura Ankokukari
Summary: Lucy acaba de llegar a Japon y esta apunto de comenzar su nueva vida en el Instituto Fairy Tail, ¿pero que le pasara a nuestra protagonista cuano se tropieze con un pelirosa amargado y este resulta su profesor?, ¿acaso le hara la vida imposible?, entra y descubrelo/ Lo se mal summary, entren y denle una oportunidad porfavor no se arrepentiran


Sakura: Hola a todos, bueno aqui vengo con un fic de fairy tail espero y les guste ^.^

Inner Sakura: vaya ya era hora de que te dignaras a escribir algo ¬¬

Sakura: No empiezes ¿quires?, estamos en epoca navideña no hay que pelear

Inner Sakura: ok solo por que es navidad

Sakura: bueno mejor no los distraigo mas y que disfruten de la historia ^.^

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜ﾟ･**･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜ﾟ･**･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･

Estaba en un lugar oscuro no podía ver lo que había a mi alrededor, solo sabía que estaba sola, como odiaba estarlo, pero así había estado durante años y dolía mucho, ya no era capaz de soportar tal dolor, ya no quería estar solo, si solo hubiera alguien.

— ¡Aaaaaah!— Grite con todas mis fuerzas. — ¿Hay alguien?, por favor ya no quiero estar sola — me tire en el suelo y empecé a llorar pues si estaba sola, no tenía a nadie, ¿Entonces qué caso tenia vivir si estaba sola?

— Lucy — escuche que alguien decía mi nombre, entonces tal vez estaba equivocada y no estaba sola como realmente pensé. — Lucy no llores — repitió de nuevo mi nombre, ¿Pero de donde venia la voz?, ¿Quien era?

— ¿Donde estas?, ¿Quién eres? — me paro de mi lugar y empiezo a voltear a mi alrededor, entonces lo veo, una persona se dirige hacia mí, pero una luz me ciega y solo veo la silueta, entonces finalmente esta en frente de mi pero su cara esta borrosa.

— Espérame Lucy, muy pronto estaremos juntos — y estira su mano hacia mí y acaricia mi mejilla limpiando las lagrimas que había derramado, yo solo cierro mis ojos e inclino mi cabeza, su mano es cálida y me transmite mucha paz.

— ¿Juntos?, ¿Pero cuándo? — en verdad esperaba que fuera pronto.

— Jajajajaja, muy pronto te lo prometo Lucy — aunque no podía verle el rostro sabía que estaba sonriéndome, pero empiezo a sentir dolor en mis mejillas.

— Lucy-sama, Lucy-sama por favor despierte — ¿El chico hablo con voz de mujer?, ¿Despertar?, ¿A caso no estaba despierta?, entonces estoy dormida. — Lucy-sama despierte si no quiere llegar tarde a la escuela. —¿Escuela?, ¡La Escuela!, veo como la silueta se desvanece y abro los ojos y solo veo...

— ¿Rosa? — Cuando enfoque mejor mi vista me doy cuenta de que era virgo y era ella la causante del dolor de mis mejillas, que tonta había sido al pensar que estaba sola, pues tenía a virgo. — Virgo podrías soltar mis mejillas, me duelen.

— Lo siento Lucy-sama, si lo desea puede castigarme — me dice mientras me extiende algún objeto que creo es de sadomasoquismo.

— Jeje no es necesario virgo, mejor ayúdame a prepararme para mi primer día de clases en mi nueva escuela — le digo mientras me paro para ponerme el uniforme y alistar mis cosas.— por cierto ¿Qué hora es?.

— 6:40 a.m — me dice tranquilamente.

—¡¿Que!?, hay no voy a llegar tarde — empiezo a correr para arreglarme, mientras virgo acomodaba mis cosas, en 5 minutos y ya estaba lista un tiempo récord para mí, eso me dejaba 15 minutos para llegar a la escuela justo el tiempo que necesito. — Virgo nos vemos en la tarde, por favor termina de desempacar las cosas — le digo mientras agarro mis cosas y corro hacia la entrada de la casa.

— Si Lucy-sama, pero no se olvide de su Obentō — salí corriendo tan rápido que solo escuche que virgo me dijo algo pero no le entendí que, ya en la calle me pongo a correr como si dependiera mi vida que no veía por donde iba que termine chocando contra alguien.

— Itai, como duele — dije mientras me sobaba mi parte trasera pues me di con todo contra el suelo.

— Oni-san, daijoubu desu ka — escucho una voz dulce, entonces me doy cuenta de la presencia de un chico tirado en el suelo y una chica a su lado de pie sosteniendo un portafolio igual al mío, ambos pelirosa, entonces me levanto y empiezo a hacer las reverenciad acostumbradas en Japón.

— Gomen nasai, no me fije por donde iba — decía mientras seguía haciendo las reverencias.

— Claro que no mirabas por donde ibas mocosa estúpida, por si no lo sabías por algo tienes ojos en la parte delantera de tu cabeza y no atrás— me decía muy engreídamente mientras se paraba y se sacudía su traje, y pensar que le había dado una disculpa a un grosero como él.

— Y por algo te pedí una disculpa grosero, pero mejor la retiro — le dije bastante enojada.

— Agh, no voy a perder mi tiempo con alguien inferior como tú, vámonos Sakura no querrás llegar tarde — dijo mientras caminaba a un carro estacionado en la calle.

— ¡Idiota! — le grite bastante enojada por el insulto, entonces la chica pelirosa se pone enfrente de mí, por un momento pensé que también me iba a insultar también.

— Disculpa a mi hermano por favor, es que hoy se ha levantado de mal humor en verdad el no quiso decir esas cosas, por favor no lo tomes en serio — me dijo mientras me daba una reverencia.

—¡Sakura apúrate!, deja de hablar con esa extraña — grito desde el carro y presionando el claxon.

— Voy Oni-san espera un segundo — le dijo a su hermano y luego se volvió a dirigir hacia mí. — entonces nos vemos mas al rato en la escuela — después de decirme esto corrió hacia el carro y se subió del lado del copiloto y el carro arranco inmediatamente.

Pero ¿A qué se habrá querido referir Sakura con eso de vernos más al rato en la escuela?, ¡La escuela!, por andar peleando no me acordaba de que estaba a punto de llegar tarde, luego me preocupo por lo que me dijo Sakura ahora tengo que correr en modo turbo, después de un rato llegue a la escuela por fortuna estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta pero me dejaron pasar, ahora solo tenía que dirigirme a la dirección para recoger mi horario.

Una vez que llegue a la dirección me encontré a una muchacha muy linda y peliblanca.

— Eto, disculpe vengo por mi horario, soy la chica nueva— le dije con algo de pena pues se suponía que debería haber llegado hace media hora para que me explicara los asuntos de la escuela.

— oh, eres ¿Lucy Heartfilia? — me dijo con una gran sonrisa

— ¿Eh?, ah sí, eto disculpa la tardanza es que yo... Cuando venia hacia aquí... — le dije tratando de darle una explicación de mi tardanza pero ella me interrumpió.

— Tranquila no pasa nada, mira este es tu horario, tu clase es la 3-D, se encuentra en el edificio 3, que es este en la 2 planta — me dice mientras me da mi horario . — regresa a la hora del almuerzo para explicarte las cosas de la escuela ¿Vale?, ah por cierto mi nombre es Mirajane, cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en venir conmigo.

— Hai, domo _arigat_ō_ gozaimasu _Mirajane-san, entonces con su permiso me retiro — diciendo esto me dirijo a la puerta y me voy hacia la 2 planta y voy pasando por los salones 3-A, 3-B, 3-C y finalmente 3-D, cuando estoy enfrente de la puerta y puedo escuchar un gran escándalo.

— Siii, una alumna nueva, ojala sea bonita— se escucho que dijo una voz, creo que están hablando de mi.

—Sueñas si piensas que te va a hacer caso— dijo otra voz.

—Espero que no venga a robarme el amor de Gray-sama, no soportaría otra rival de amor— se escucho la voz de una chica y se resbalo una gotita de mi frente.

— ¡Silencio todos!, comporten se quieren— grito alguien lo más seguro era el profesor, pero se me hacia conocida la voz de algún lado.

— Venga sensei si luego usted es el primero en poner el desorden —

— Dije que silencio, ahora voy a comenzar la clase y no quiero escuchar ningún ruido ¿Entendieron? — Definitivamente su voz se me hacia familiar pero no logro recordar de donde.

— Hai, sensei — contesto a coro toda la clase

Este era el momento, cuando abrí la puerta no pude creer lo que veían mis ojos, definitivamente kami-sama no me quería, de seguro en mi vida pasada fui una mala persona y ahora tengo que pagar en esta vida, incluso ya puedo ver su maliciosa sonrisa, simplemente mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, la persona con la cual choque, al que llame idiota, era mi sensei, ahora entendía las palabras de Sakura.

— Ya era hora que llegara señorita, la hemos estado esperando, parece que su majestad por fin se ha dignado a hacer acto de presencia — me dijo el sensei bastante enojado, seguramente seguía acordándose de que lo tire al suelo y lo llame idiota, maldito karma. — ahora pase y presente se delante de sus compañeros.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜ﾟ･**･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜ﾟ･**･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*

waaa espero que les haya gustado acepto criticas de todo tipo, tomatazos, amnezas de muerte, aunque espero que esta ultima no jeje, bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo bueno si es que quieren que la continue

Glosario

Daijoubu desu ka - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Gomen nasai- Es una manera de decir lo siento pero formalmente

Obentō- Es el almuerzo japones

Oni-san- Hermano mayor

Sensei- Maestro


End file.
